What A Boyfriend Should Do, Fourtris
by TheKiller1227
Summary: A series of one shots that follow a poem and go in order of that poem. If you have a couple that you want me to write about then review or PM me. Most of the one shots will be VERY short. Some are AU and some are from the books.
1. Follow her

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or the poem that is from the internet or somewhere. I only own the stories I write. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do: Fourtris**

When she walks away mad...

**Follow her.**

"_Get away from me," Tris grumbles, starting for the exit of the park. _

"_Tris, what did I do?" Tobias asks, catching up to her and wrapping an arm around her so that she couldn't get away again. _

"_Did you use to date Lauren?" she hiccups and for the first time in a while, Tobias witnesses Tris on the verge of tears and actually crying._

"_Babe, what does that have to do with anything?" he asks, wiping a few loose tears off of her cheek. _

"_Because it isn't exactly the biggest secret that she's prettier than me and I'm pretty sure that she would be very willing to act intimately," she cries and right now Tris is really happy that they are mainly the only people in the park. _

"_What do looks have to go with the two of you?" he asks, holding her by the side of her face and making sure to not let her go. "I don't care whether or not she was okay with having sex with me, that's not what is important. We can wait, I don't care. I haven't yet, so why does it matter?"_

"_I don't know," she admits. _

"_Well, then does it matter if I did date her?" she shakes her head and meets her boyfriend's eyes. "Then, will you please, please shut up about it?"_

_She laughs along with him and nods, leaning up and kissing him. She pulls back and looks at him once again before whispering, "I love you."_

"_And I you." She smiles. _

"_How formal."_

**A/N: So, I deleted the whole What a Boyfriend Should Do… Divergent because I thought it would just be easier to write them in a ship What a Boyfriend Should Do. Like that. If you have a couple that you want me to do then review. Other than that, review and like and follow. **

**~Lauren**


	2. Kiss her

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or the poem that is from the internet or somewhere. I only own the stories I write. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do: Fourtris**

When she stares at your mouth...

**Kiss her.**

"_Babe, what's the date?" Tris asks, looking through her phone with her eyes wide. _

"_April second," he says, looking up from his book. "Why?"_

"_I'm late," she whispers, standing from the couch and towards the bathroom. _

"_What?" he wonders out loud and getting up from the couch again. He stands by the door and listens to the sound of ripping. "Tris?"_

"_Yeah," her voice sounds worried and hoarse. _

"_Baby- oh, wait. Late…" he figures it out just as the bathroom door opens to reveal Tris. _

"_Sometimes, you are the biggest idiot ever," Tris mumbles and moves to the sink, keeping the door open. Tobias moves in and sits on top of the counter of the bathroom. _

"_I know," Tobias answers, eyeing the test that sets on the closed toilet seat. The small woman shuts off the water and moves herself into the space between his legs. "I love you. No matter what and I hope that you know that."_

"_I love you, too."_

"_I love you, three."_

"_Well, I love you, Four."_

_He smiles, straining his neck to see her. "I know."_

"_Shut up," she laughs a little. _

"_How long do we have to wait?" he asks after a moment of silence. _

"_Test instructions say about three to five minutes," the small blonde answers, kissing their intertwines hands. _

"_You want some tea?" he asks, trying to break the obvious tension that she has. _

"_Yeah," she answers, moving over next to his legs and letting him go over to the make shift kitchen in the loft. _

"_Call me when you get the results," she nods and he kisses her forehead. A few minutes later Tris is walking into the loft kitchen with the test in hand. _

"_Well, are we pregnant?" she nods sheepishly, waiting for his reaction. Tobias' face breaks into a huge smile while he walks toward her and picks her up. "We're pregnant!" _

"_We're pregnant," she confirms while he sets her down and looks her in the eyes. "Are we ready?" _

"_I think that we are," he smiles. They smile at each other and lock eyes until she finally starts to stare at his lips. He plays stupid for a while before he finally decides to meet her demands. He moves forward and kisses her lips. Finally._

** X**

**A/N: I thought that this was sort of better. **

**~Lauren **


	3. Grab her and Don't Let her go

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or the poem that is from the internet or somewhere. I only own the stories I write. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do: Fourtris**

When she pushes you or hits you...

**Grab her and don't let go.**

"_You are not going to win," Tris laughs, throwing another punch towards his chest. He stops the blow by catching her hand by the wrist. _

"_Are you sure about hat?" he laughs, pulling her close to him and hugging her close. _

"_Stop that! You just don't want to lose to your girlfriend," she accuses. He laughs and kisses her head._

"_That's not true," he smiles._

"_I would let me go if I were you, Tobias," she growls, pushing against the strong man. _

"_Yeah, I'm not letting you go that easy, Trissy-Poo," she growls like a pitbull and finally stops punching him. _

**A/N: So, I couldn't really think about a story for this new prompt. I know that it's been 21 days since I updated. **

**~Lauren **


	4. Reassure her that everything is okay

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or the poem that is from the internet or somewhere. I only own the stories I write. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do: Fourtris**

When she's quiet...

**Ask her what's wrong. **

"_How long are we going to be here?" Tobias whispers while they walk through the Abnegation sector, in search of her old home. _

"_I'm not hoping to stay for a long time," she answers, readjusting Annabeth, their two year old daughter, on her hip. "I just want her to meet her Grandparents." _

"_I know, but I don't really feel comfortable if we would run into Marcus," he tells her, nodding to a couple of passing Abnegation. _

"_What do you think that he would do?" she asks, stopping abruptly. _

"_I don't want to think about that," he tells her, wrapping her in a pair of strong arms. "It's all going to be okay, I promise."_

"_Okay," she smiles and pulls away. "Ready to go see Grandma and Grandpa?"_

"_Mhmm," she nods, her blonde hair bobbing on her head. _

"_Let's go then."_

** X**

**A/N: I wasn't a big fan for this prompt, but I am very sorry that I took so long to update the story. I love you all! Please don't hate!**

**~Lauren **


	5. Give her your full attention

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or the poem that is from the internet or somewhere. I only own the stories I write. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do: Fourtris**

When she ignores you...

**Give her you FULL attention. **

"_Hey, hey Tris…"_

"…"

"_Trissy!" _

"…"

"_Come on, I just played a trick on you. The ketchup didn't even stick in your hair."_

"…"

"_Pwease, talk to me."_

"…"

"_You can't ignore me forever."_

"…"

"_Wow, you are really good at this."_

"…"

"_I didn't even mean to make it explode on you. It was meant for Uriah and Zeke."_

"…"

"_I promise…"_

"…"

"_Oh, come on. I'm doing the puppy dog face. It's adorable!"_

"…"

"_Yeah, you're right, my guns and abs are awesome."_

"…"

"_Don't laugh, it's true. You're my girlfriend. You love my abs. Come on, you know that you want a feel."_

"…"

"_Come on, Trissy."_

"_If you stop calling me that, I will stop ignoring you."_

"_Okay, hey you talked to me."_

"…"

"_What the hey?!" _

** X**

**A/N: So, I wrote this in about fifteen minutes. I don't really know, all that I know is that my favorite thing to do, is eat chicken. **

**Fun Fact of the day: When you eat celery, you burn more calories than are actually in celery. Crazy right?**

**~Lauren **


	6. Pull Her Back

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or the poem that is from the internet or somewhere. I only own the stories I write. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do: Fourtris**

When she pulls away...

**Pull her back. **

"_I think that I need to go home," Tris smiles, pulling her lips away from Tobias. _

"_No…" he whines pulling her back down on top of him. "Just ten more minutes."_

"_I have to study for the exams tomorrow," she sighs as he starts to kiss up and down her neck while also rubbing her back. _

"_I will help you study then," he smiles at her while she pulls away again. Tris gets off of the bed and walks over to her backpack. Once all of her study material is out, Tris crawls back onto the bed, leaning into the corner of the bed. "Okay, first question. Do you want to make out instead of studying?"_

"_No," she says with a thoughtful look on her face. _

_Tobias makes a buzzer noise, "Wrong!" _

_Tris laughs as Tobias drags her from the corner and onto his lap. "Stop it!" _

"_I love you though," he smiles and kisses her forehead. "Who cares about studying?"_

"_The person who doesn't want to fail her exams," she smiles. "Now, can I pretty, pretty please go back to my dorm now?"_

"_Yeah, can she?" Zeke asks abruptly. "You know, you two are really gross."_

**A/N: I loved writing this prompt. It's my favorite. If you liked it as much as I did, you should review, favorite, follow. **

**~Lauren **


	7. Just hold her and don't say a word

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters or the poem that is from the internet or somewhere. I only own the stories I write. **

**What a Boyfriend Should Do: Fourtris**

When you see her start to cry...

**Just hold her and don't say a word.**

"_Tobias, I don't think that I can do this," Tris sighed. _

"_What? No, Tris. I promise that you will be able to get through this. After nine months, you should be able to do this," he reassures her. It was their first and Tris had been scared ever since she learned that she was pregnant. She would have a lot of panic attacks, which scared her for the baby. It wasn't best of the year. Now, Kalie was ready, but Tris wasn't and there was no convincing her of another. _

"_Tobias," she grabs him by the collar of his shirt, "I. Can't. Do. This."_

"_Tris, I promise you will be perfectly fine," he says as another contraction hits her and she yells something that makes Tobias happy that Kalie can't talk yet, or else he's positive that those would be the first words she said. _

_Tris finally calmed down and just stared at the man, her chin starts to wobble. Tobias shakes his head and wraps his arms around her. _

"_I'm sorry," she nods and cries into his shoulder. They stay like that until two in the morning when they are finally told that it was time to push. _

_At 2: 15, Tris had her baby girl in their arms. _

_Tris looked up from the baby with her eyes glassy, "Toby? I want another."_

** X**

**A/N: So, I know that I haven't updated in a while, but I'm going to tell you the same thing that I have told the other stories of the same prompt: This story isn't on my top priority, because this has been a very long year. This story will most likely be one of my longest stories, so... **

**~Lauren**


End file.
